15 Secrets Nobody Needs To Know
by IceDynamiteDragonflyStars
Summary: We've all had that moment: you want to add a chapter to that really cool fic you've not updated for two months. You sit down at the computer, all ready to write- and your mind goes blank. But you're here now, so you write anyway, and end up with this: a collection of secrets the various herd members have that kills the fanfiction rules and dances on their graves. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The title and summary are really all the explanation this needs. I have writer's block, so, feeling that I should write _something, _I start this little rule-breaking random fest. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_List Number One: Manny_**

**_1:_** He still sometimes thinks of his old family when he sees Ellie and Peaches. Then he feels bad. Then he feels worse because it's like he's forgetting them.

**_2: _**His first child was called Sidney.

**_3: _**He named it.

_**4: **_He once lost an arm(trunk)-wrestling match to Sid.

**_5: _**He sometimes thinks about having another child.

**_6: _**But he's scared it'll end up getting hurt in another of the herd's adventures.

**_7: _**He's still sort of afraid of Shira.

_**8: **_But he's actually more afraid of Granny.

_**9: **_He knows full well he's fat, he just doesn't want to admit it.

_**10: **_He thinks Diego and Shira are a really cute couple.

_**11: **_After his family getting hurt, his worst fear is spiders.

_**12: **_He likes Sid really.

_**13: **_His favourite food is coffee beans.

_**14: **_He's thinking of opening a daycare.

_**15: **_He's worried he's going bald, because if he doesn't have such a poofy coat he'll have nothing to blame his fatness on.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wasn't going to update this for another few years, but seeing as I got five more review than I expected, y'all get chapter two NOW. Yeah. My infinite thanks to KaylaDestroyer, Guest, TimberPaw, StubbornSaber and IceAgeMutant for making my morning :). Or evening. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sid**

* * *

_**1:**_He's terrified of moths. (Thanks for that idea, Veronica Roth!)

**_2: _**The person he's most afraid of in the herd is Eddie. Not Crash, just Eddie.

_**3: **_He would still forgive his family if they came back, even though he doesn't want to.

**_4: _**He doesn't really mind looking after Granny.

**_5: _**He loves her really, deep down. Very, _very, VERY _deep down.

_**6: **_He likes singing (the ice age version of) Taylor Swift songs when he's alone.

**_7: _**He sometimes wonders what would have happened if they'd stayed on Gutt's ship. He sort of likes the idea of becoming a pirate.

**_8: _**He is allergic to bananas.

**_9: _**He kinda sorta liked Raz.

**_10: _**He deliberately distracted Manny that time he beat him in an arm(trunk)-wrestling contest by yelling," OH MY GOD, PEACHES IS ABOUT TO RUN OFF A CLIFF!"

_**11: **_He feels a little guilty for worrying Manny like that, but he quickly pushes away the guilt by reminding himself that he beat Manny anyway and he shouldn't have let his guard down.

_**12: **_When he's not napping or eating, his favourite hobby is tennis.

_**13: **_He has lost every tennis match he's ever played.

_**14: **_As well as moths, he has a terrible fear of guinea pigs after one bit his tail as a kid because he didn't share the playground swings.

_**15: **_He has an imaginary friend called Cornelius. He has told him all of the above secrets.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked! Next up is Diego, but after that feel free to leave requests. **

**If you want more frequent updates,**

**please**

**click**

**V  
V  
V  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVV  
V**

**HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dear awesome readers! So, seeing as I got seven (seven!) reviews on the last chapter, I decided to do a super-fast update, yay!**

**Responses to reviews, which I could do in a PM but am not going to:**

**Stubborn Saber: Yeah, I wasn't literally going to leave for a year, I just meant that I planned it as a little unimportant thing that probably wouldn't be updated often.**

**Fran Lautner: Yes, I like Divergent. I plan to maybe write a fic for it, but I sorta feel like there are only three story plots on the fandom. If I get a good idea, I'll write.**

**Cahaya Sidur: Yes, Shira is next, people!**

**IceAgeMutant: Thank you, this made me happy :D**

**KaylaDestroyer: Yeah, 'here' referred to the review box. I am sort of in two minds about the whole Sid/Raz thing myself. ****And enjoy Diego's!**

**TimberPaw: Thank you! :D**

**PieMan: Diego, coming at ya!**

**Huge thanks to you all, you're awesome and made my day!**

* * *

_**List Number Three: Diego**_

_**1: **_He occasionally sucks his thumb in his sleep.

**_2: _**He loves unicorns. (Shoutout to PixiePeahenPOW for giving me that one.)

**_3: _**He likes dancing when he's alone.

**_4: _**He also likes flowers quite a lot.

**_5: _**He slept with a teddy until he was (in cat years) eighteen.

**_6: _**He is really worried about getting fat. Like, more worried than your average teenage girl worried, not just a slight worry that niggles in the back of his mind when he's bored.

_**7: **_He once got chased up a tree by a dog and didn't come down until he was bribed by Sid.

_**8: **_He kind of misses his old pack.

_**9: **_Forget kind of, he _really _misses his old pack.

**_10: _**He sometimes considers becoming a vegetarian.

**_11: _**He likes singing. He would never sing in front of the herd, though.

_**12: **_Except for Shira. He sang for her once.

_**13: **_He enjoyed it.

_**14: **_He kissed her for the first time after the singing incident.

_**15: **_He is madly in love with her.

* * *

**Aww, the last four... So romantic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter four already. I am proud. ****Review replies:**

**KaylaDestroyer: No, I don't know where the SidxRaz thing came from either... My best theory is that fanfiction writers take the whole 'opposites attract' thing to heart _way _too much. Also, Raz shall be done next!**

**IceAgeMutant: Just go down to the _underlined italics _down there.**

**TimberPaw: *happiness***

**Stubborn Saber: Yeah, I know. Feel free to call me Icy.**

**Cahaya Sidur: Good question that...**

* * *

**_List Number Four: Shira_**

**_1: _**She really misses the pirates.

_**2: **_She actually likes playing tennis with Sid.

_**3: **_She always wanted to be daddy's little girl.

_**4: **_Until he told her girls would never amount to anything.

_**5: **_That's why she ran away to sea.

_**6: **_She is severely allergic to wild daisies.

_**7: **_She once lost a running race to Diego.

_**8: **_She let him win.

_**9: **_She loves the colour pink.

_**10: **_She has always wanted to be a mother.

_**11: **_She used to be terrified of the dark.

_**12: **_She was teased really badly for it.

_**13: **_She cried. (She was six.)

_**14: **_She sometimes considers going back to the sea.

_**15: **_But she loves the herd too much.

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review either way?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the update gap... Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I would do shoutouts, but I'm a little short on time. **

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Raz**_

* * *

**_1: _**She sometimes wishes she'd stayed at home and not become a pirate.

_**2: **_She really misses her homeland.

_**3: **_She wants Shira to come back.

_**4: **_But knows it won't happen.

_**5: **_She loves music.

_**6: **_And dancing.

**_7: _**She's always wanted a family.

_**8: **_You know what, she has one.

_**9: **_The pirates.

_**10: **_She loves them.

_**11: **_Not that she'd ever tell them that **(Yeah... I read too many 'The Pirates are Siblings' fics. Sorry.)**

_**12:**_Seriously though, she loves her job.

_**13: **_Her favourite sport is ice skating.

_**14: **_That and boxing.

**_15: _**At the end of the day, she's glad she became a pirate.

* * *

**Sorry for the update gap... Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I have returned! So, this update I shall do Buck! Afterwards will be Squint, then Louis. So, yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's really weird how you can work on a serious fic for weeks and get like three reviews, then churn out something like this that only takes ten minutes to write and** **have**** twenty-eight of them in five chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own Ice Age. *coughnotcough***

* * *

**_List Six: Buck_  
**

* * *

**_1: _**He once cheated on his ugly pineapple wife with a rather attractive strawberry.

_**2: **_His favourite food is pineapple.

**_3: _**He has in fact eaten several of his wife's 'siblings'. (By which I mean pineapples from the same plant.)

**_4: _**He misses the herd.

**_5: _**A lot.

_**6: **_He enjoys playing chess.

**_7: _**Sadly, he has nobody to play chess with.

**_8: _**He has tried to teach Roger chess.

**_9: _**He has failed to teach Roger chess.

_**10: **_He sometimes considers riding Rudy up to the ice age, but always turns back at the last minute.

_**11: **_Aside from chess, his favourite game is football.

_**12: **_He has tried to teach Eggbert, Shelley and Yoko football.

_**13: **_He actually succeeded on that one.

_**14: **_They beat him.

_**15: **_Embarrassingly easily.

* * *

**Review or try and teach Roger chess!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and I am so, so sorry for not updating in so long. I got sidetracked... But anyway, today we have Squint, and after that probably Louis. Huge shoutout to all who reviewed, you awesome people. This is actually my most popular story... Says a lot about my writing ability, that.**

* * *

**_List Number Seven: Squint_**

**_1: _**He and Shira were actually really close as kids.

**_2: _**He still feels bad about the argument which led to them falling out as teens.

_**3: **_He once got beaten in a swordfight.

**_4: _**By Flynn. Who doesn't even have hands.

**_5: _**He loves to dance.

**_6: _**Specifically, tap dance.

_**7: **_His favourite food (Well, drink) is berry smoothie.

_**8: **_He sometimes thinks that he might have considered joining the herd if he hadn't ended up being squished.

_**9: **_He really likes flowers.

_**10: **_His favourite flowers are lilies, the pink ones with the nice smell. He loves growing them, and gardening in general.

_**11: **_The reason he doesn't let anyone in his room is because it is a literal flower garden.

**_12: _**He genuinely cares for his 'family'. (The pirates.)

_**13: **_His favourite crewmate is Raz. And he loves Gupta too.

**_14: _**He regrets not making up with Shira.

_**15: **_He speaks French.

* * *

**That last one was inspired by the Eurovision, which I am currently watching. I feel this was a bit of a ripoff of other chapters, but I'll be back on my feet by next chapter. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Checks profile, realises this hasn't been updated in almost three months, spit-takes***

**Oh my god I am so sorry! I... Well... sorta forgot about this fic a little. But I'm updating this now, so hopefully it's okay?**

**And if you're still following (even reading) this, huge thanks for sticking around. **

* * *

_**List Number Eight: Louis**_

_**1: **_He's not particularly fond of peaches. (To clarify, I mean the fuzzy pink-orange fruit. We all know how fond he is of the mammoth.)

_**2: **_As a very small kid, he actually was afraid of his own shadow.

_**3: **_He is a chess champion. Unsurprisingly.

_**4: **_Despite this, he has never once won a game of checkers.

_**5: **_He has considered getting a mohawk.

_**6: **_He did this because he thought people would pick on him less if he had a mohawk.

_**7: **_In fact, the only reason he _doesn't _have a mohawk is that his mother banned him.

_**8: **_His mother has also now banned him from stabbing seven-foot apes with beards and weird hair in the foot with chunks of ice.

_**9: **_He has a weird mother.

_**10: **_He can play the flute.

_**11: **_The only reason this is a secret is because he can't play it very well.

_**12: **_He actually gave somebody temporary hearing damage with that flute.

_**13: **_He is not afraid of snakes but he's terrified of the most harmless bug.

_**14: **_Yes, that does include butterflies.

_**15: **_He gets this fear of butterflies from his mother.

* * *

**I dunno, the idea of Louis's weird mother is something I find funny for some reason... Feedback? And as always, requests are welcomed. Don't be shy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who's back?! Wow, no updates for three months. God. But I'm back now. Temporarily. But seriously, I've set up a schedule for which stories I'm gonna update, so I _should _be posting more often. That said, I've just started secondary (high) school, which means a longer day, more homework and less free time. **

**Thanks to all who are still reading/reviewing! Next list will be Soto, but I'm up for requests on who to do after that. **

**Lastly, I haven't watched the movies or read fics for Ice Age in a _really _long time, so I might forget and add actual canon stuff to the list. I'll read some fics later and will be back to my old level of expertise for the next chapter. If I make a mistake, just tell me and I'll edit it out.**

* * *

_**List Number Nine: Soto**_

_**1: **_He was terrified of water. Worse than Diego. (You saw that coming.)

_**2: **_He has a lot more in common with Manny than he'd like to think.

_**3: **_Namely, he lost his mate and two daughters to the humans.

**_4: _**He gets really bad hay fever.

_**5: **_He likes tuna. A lot.

_**6: **_He wants to migrate to a warm place with sunflowers.

_**7: **_He likes sunflowers. Sadly, they give him hay fever.

_**8: **_He's a little afraid of dogs.

_**9: **_Okay, a lot afraid of dogs.

_**10: **_His favourite colour is red.

_**11: **_When he's not eating babies and plotting revenge, he spends a lot of time sleeping.

_**12: **_He was a surprisingly good father.

_**13: **_He likes the look of snow but hates the cold.

_**14: **_He made Diego his daughters' godfather.

_**15: **_He used to quite like the look of icicles.

* * *

**Blech, I need to get back on the fandom. I sorta miss it. Also, I stole the 'warm place with sunflowers' off Hetalia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo... Hi. I didn't think interaction over the internet could be awkward, but I kinda have nothing to say. Anyway, now is Granny, because I got two requests. Granted, I got two for Zeke too, but I'm doing Granny first. I'm gonna watch the first movie this weekend and get some ideas for Zeke, 'kay? Also, this is narrated by Granny, so you shouldn't take it at all seriously.**

**Also, the first person narration isn't permanent. I just thought it would be funny for Granny.**

* * *

_**List Number Ten: Granny (As told by the lady herself)**_

_**1: **_I beat two pill bugs at go fish one time.

_**2: **_I lived through three interspecies war, eight sloth family feuds and one lizard fist fight. And I won them all! Don't contradict me, Sidney!

_**3: **_I met Precious when I was a prisoner of war during the lizard fist fight.

**_4: _**I abandoned them. They didn't abandon me. It was all a plan by me that I came up with one night, while sneaking down my tree for a midnight snack of broccoli -_ Don't fall asleep on me, Sidney!_

_**5: **_I invented spoons.

_**6: **_I invented language. All of it. Be grateful.

_**7: **_Seriously, after the world's thawed and melted, they'll be writing these very words down and reading them.

_**8: **_Speaking of - I invented writing too.

_**9: **_I dislike flamingoes.

_**10: **_They stole my mango stash.

_**11: **_Don't tell me flamingoes don't eat mango! They do! I invented language, so I'm right. Always. And don't you forget it, kitty.

_**12: **_I am psychic.

_**13: **_I have built-in gaydar.

_**14: **_Rainbows are ugly.

_**15: **_I killed the unicorns. I accidentally pelted them all with sticks while trying to get my mangoes back from the flamingoes.

* * *

**Okay, writing this was fun. Really fun. R&amp;R?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not even going to try excuse myself here. Remember That Time and Temporary Misplacement have been taking up a lot of my spare time. I would have updated, really, but the Christmas holidays happened. Anyway, today I'm doing Crash and Eddie. I know, I know, I said Zeke would be next. Either him or Peaches will be in the next chapter. The thing is, I feel my Zeke chapter would just be a ripoff of Soto's. Anyway, I really, really appreciate the reviews, follows and favourites. They all mean so much to me, so thank you.**

* * *

**List Number Eleven: Crash and Eddi_e (__Who are apparently a hive mind.)_**

_**1: **_They can be mature.

_**2: **_As a prank on Ellie to gain responsibility over Peaches.

_**3: **_The last argument they had was over whether coconut was awesome (Eddie) or an abomination (Crash).

**_4: _**It ended with them pelting each other with coconuts, accidentally hitting Manny, and losing responsibility over Peaches.

**_5: _**They ship Louis and Granny.

_**6: **_"After all, you're a weiner and Granny. You're not gonna get a date somewhere else."

_**7: **_They still have the marks from where Ellie slapped them.

_**8: **_They once got matching (nonpermanent) tattoos reading 'No Regrets'.

_**9: **_Or at least they were supposed to. The artist ended up spelling it 'No Regurts' and 'No Regruts'.

_**10: **_Which is what you get for hiring Sid as your tattoo artist.

_**11: **_Sometimes they do wet each other's beds. Don't ask.

_**12: **_It was actually Crash that destroyed Eddie's coconut supply, and not, as he said, a freak tsunami.

_**13: **_They both firmly believe in ghosts.

_**14: **_Eddie's favourite number is 46.

_**15: **_Crash's is 64.

* * *

**The quality _has _gone down. Sigh. I'm sorry.**


End file.
